a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination module and a light bar used in the same.
b. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a commercial PL table lamp often uses a fluorescent tube as a light source. However, for the sake of environmental protection, an LED is more suitable to be used as a light source compared with a fluorescent tube. Hence, it becomes a key issue that how to use an LED as a light source to provide an illumination module that is energy-saving, has high brightness, and conforms to an environmental protection standard. Further, when an LED is cooperated with a light bar to serve as a light source, an adjustment mechanism should be discovered to adjust the light-emitting angle, luminous uniformity and light-emitting efficiency of the light bar so as to provide the light bar with improved optical performance and a variety of uses.